


all i wanna see you in is just skin

by straddling_the_atmosphere (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian really wants Chris to be his Daddy. Especially after seeing him with that beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i wanna see you in is just skin

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was 'ay papi' because i'm trash
> 
> i wrote this while on an ambien-fueled drive and i can't reread it cusi cant actually focus on the words they're floating so ill like. double check later. i've never written daddy kink before AND I AM ASHAMED BUT NOT AS ASHAMED AS I SHOULD BE BECAUSE CHRIS IN THAT BEARD AND SUITS IS A DADDY JUST LOOK AT HIM.
> 
> i'd say don't expect anymore daddy kink from me but then i'd be lying if i said i hadn't thought about evanstan daddy kink mafia au, so.
> 
> title from skin by rihanna

"Daddy, please," Sebastian whimpers, staring up at Chris with wide eyes, knees on the ground and ruining the perfect, expensive lines of the suit. Chris runs a thumb down his lower lip, sloppy with spit and precome, before he nudges his cock to his mouth. 

"C'mon, kid, open up," he coos, thumb pressing under the bolt of his jaw. Seb parts his lips with an eager sound, nostrils flaring as he sucks him into his mouth. The taste of him, the girth and the weight, salty and thick and huge in his mouth, makes him want to close his eyes so he can just focus on that. But Daddy didn't tell him he could, so he keeps his eyes open and wide, staring up at Chris like he's everything. As his cheeks hollow, he starts to bob his head, making obscene sucking sounds, and tongue flicking out to tease at the slit when he pulls off slightly. He breathes hard through his nose, groaning when Chris tangles his hands in his hair, rucking it up beyond saving. Chris' hand tightens at the sound, and Sebastian sucks harder, whimpering when the sharp tang of his precome hits his tongue. He feels drunk with this, greedy for it, greedy for Chris to come down his throat, and he does his best to make it happen, nails digging into his own thighs in an effort not to touch himself. 

"Look at you," Chris rasps, nails dragging along his scalp, causing him to shiver. "You look so good like this, you know. Seb flicks his gaze up, making an inquiring sound, muffled around Chris' cock. He groans, tugging lightly at his hair. "All strung out and desperate for my cock, looking like you could die happy just from being on your knees for me. You're a good boy, you know that?" Seb's chest hitches on a whimper, his cheeks flushing with warmth from the praise. " _My_ good boy. You got that, kid? You're my good boy." His voice is more and more strained and Seb knows he's close, can tell by the way he starts to yank at his hair, the way his voice gets lower and rougher, and Seb moans, flattens his tongue on the length of Chris' dick, and scrapes his teeth very, very gently. It's enough, and it isn't long before Seb can taste the bitter sweetness of Chris' come on his tongue and coating his throat, and Chris' grip is so tight on his hair that it puts tears in his eyes. 

Seb swallows what he can and cleans Chris with little, kittenish licks, suckling lightly at the head of his cock and sighing blissfully through his nose. His eyes flutter open when Chris uses his grip on his hair to pull him off, running his hands through the thick, soft strands. He rests his chin on Chris' thigh, making a quiet sound. "Did I do okay, Daddy?" he asks, voice soft and slurred.

The hand in his hair doesn't falter, causing Seb to melt even further into the half-aware state he's in. "You did so well," Chris praises quietly. "I'm real proud of you, kitten." He smiles, pleased and sated. He's still hard but not uncomfortably so, more content to just rest at Chris' feet than anything else. He's so glad he picked Chris, so glad Chris agreed to be his Daddy. His mind wanders, remembering the beginning.

***

Sebastian knows what the other cast members of Captain America think of him. They take him under their wing, ruffle his hair, make sure he's invited to every outing. It's nice, really--he hasn't gotten this kind of inclusivity since being on Kings and Gossip Girl--and as much as he loves those guys, this group of people is a little more...well known. Anthony is a lot of fun, pulls Sebastian out of his shell and makes him laugh, and if he wasn't so adorably devoted to his girl, Seb might have tried something there. Scarlett, with her dry humor and that little smirk to her generous mouth, likes to talk intellectual with him, debating over little things. She makes him think fast and try to catch up and he adores her, and she's pretty easy on the eyes too, and glowing with that pregnancy. Frank and Sam both were surprises, Sam as this hugely established star with a wicked sense of humor and absolutely filthy mouth--Seb taught him some Romanian swears just for fun. Frank pushed him in the gym, and had an actually attainable body for him, not like Chris and his perfect superhero physique.

And there's Chris. He doesn't...quite know how to categorize him. He's just as fun and goofy as Mackie, just as smart and surprisingly filthy as Scarlett and Sam, but there's something...There's something about him. Especially when he squares his shoulders, tilts his jaw, and goes into Captain America mode. It makes Seb...it makes him feel things. Makes him want to go down on his knees. And Sebastian has heard how Chris describes him, the sweetest kid on the planet, and something in him makes him want Chris to call him kid in person, to call him kid in _bed_. It's...an issue. Sebastian almost looks forward to the end of filming, the chance to breathe and get away from his straight costar, to find some pretty blonde lookalike and get it through his system. 

And he is fine. He gets it out of his system, returns for interviews months, some weight loss, and a haircut later and finds out that Chris grew out a _beard_. His hair is darker, grown out from the bleach, and longer, gelled and swept to the side and that _beard_ with his tailored suit that perfectly complements his huge, muscular shoulders and tiny, trim waist. Seb absolutely doesn't whimper at the sight of him and Mackie doesn't give him a weird look at the sound. Definitely not. 

"Hey, Baz," Chris says, eyes bright, beautiful sea-foam, blue-green. He bites his lip and unintentionally ducks his head, looking through his lashes.

"Hey," he manages, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He can't stop looking at Chris' beard, the figure he cuts when he rolls his shoulders back. Seb's knees buckle, threaten to give out, and he has to take a deep, slow breath and let it out through his nose. Chris has a strange expression on his face for a moment before it clears, his hand coming up to clap him on the shoulder. 

He manages to get through the premiere just barely keeping it together. His skin feels too tight and hot and he _wants_ when he looks at Chris, with an intensity that scares even himself, and he doesn't quite know what to do with it. All he knows is that when Chris looks at him, pink lips parted and effortlessly dominant, he wants to kneel and rest his cheek on Chris' thigh and wait for him to tell him he's a good boy. By the time it hits midnight, he breathes out a sigh of relief. It had been good catching up with all of them, but he needs to take a freezing cold shower and pass out before he can do this again, and he heads to his driver with a wave to the rest.

***

It's been a week and a half of press conferences and interviews and premieres and Sebastian is exhausted and jumpy. The only time he's ever relaxed (right after nearly jumping out of his damn skin) is when Chris touches him, lays that big palm somewhere on his body. Scarlett's cottoned on to his mournful, yearning looks and smirks at him every chance she gets, the little devil that she is, and Mackie keeps teasing him, "Captain Small Ass and the Weiner Soldier," and Seb sort of wants to hit him. And hit himself repeatedly in the face for ever telling that story.

To make matters worse, every time Chris talks to him, he makes a complete ass out of himself, has him swearing internally in every single language he knows and plus a few in which he only knows the curse words. But he's smiling again, faking it like the goddamn pro he is, and Chris comes up to him.

"Chris!" He grins, holding his hand out for a handshake. Chris makes a face like he's ridiculous and pulls him in for a hug, all huge, muscled warmth and rumbling laughter.

"You look good, Baz," he says, splaying his hand on Seb's chest and sliding it down. Seb's stomach muscles tighten and he can't help the little gasp that falls from his lips. 

" _Chris_ ," he says breathlessly, fingers clenching before he loosens them. Chris backs away with a contemplative little sound, meeting his gaze appraisingly. Seb's stopped in the middle of the fucking red carpet and Chris is just staring at him and he's gonna jump out of his skin. Scarlett calls Chris' name and Chris leans forward, lips brushing his ear. 

"Meet me at my hotel, room 247," he orders before leaving. Seb shudders and his mouth drops open. Sir, yes, _sir_. 

He feels like he's been struck, swaying and dizzy on his feet. He passes by the rest of the premiere in a complete daze, barely remembering anything he's said or anything that happened. He tells the driver where to go, fidgeting in his seat, his heart pounding loudly against his chest. As he flashes a smile to the hotel attendant and gets in the elevator, he wonders exactly what's going to happen. 

And, when he knocks on room 247 and Chris opens the door, well, that's when it begins.

***

Sebastian doesn't know how long it's been. All he knows is he comes to awareness on a soft, plush mattress with blankets wrapped around him. All he can think of when he blinks is how warm he is, how safe he feels, and his whole body goes loose and relaxed. A hand touches his cheek, thumb curving under his eye as he flutters them open. Chris' warm, bearded smile fills his vision and he hums in appreciation, nuzzling the palm of his hand. 

"Hey, kid," he says softly. "How you feelin'?" He grunts quietly, just trying to squirm closer to him. Chris laughs and shoves the blankets away so he can gather Seb in his arms, all his long-legged, graceful eagerness curling up and smiling against his neck. 

"Hi," he mumbles, nuzzling at his ear. He shifts in Chris' lap and makes an eager sound, feeling Chris' cock twitch under him. Chris hisses softly and presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

"You don't have to, kitten. You've been plenty good already," he says. Seb pouts and grinds his hips again, harder. 

"But I want to, Daddy." He looks at him through under his lashes. "You not gonna fuck me tonight? I wanna get your cock in me," he says petulantly, pushing out his lower lip. It's already been too many days since they've done this and all Seb wants is Chris' cock splitting him open, filling him up. He wants Daddy to fuck him 'til he screams. "Please?" he adds breathlessly, and Chris' groan is all the answer and warning he needs before Chris has flipped him over, pressing him against the mattress. He arches up against him, letting him get his fill. He knows what he looks like--all legs and sharp hips and lean, muscled stomach and shoulders. He knows he looks good. Now he wants Daddy to _do something about it._ But Chris keeps staring, drinking him in, leaning down to press his mouth to his collarbones, to his chest, tongue darting out to curl around a nipple. He sighs at that, squirming under his mouth, and then whines when Chris starts to bite.

"Keep still, kitten," he murmurs roughly, sucking a nipple into his mouth and biting until it's raw and oversensitive and the feeling zings through his body, a choked cry caught in his throat and his cock starting to leak against his belly. Chris seems determined to wring every single reaction he can get from his body, tongue and teeth tracing down his ribs, along navel. A tongue dipping into his belly button causes Seb to keen, warmth exploding along his skin. Teeth sinking into the skin just above his hip, marking, claiming, and Seb starts to babble in Romanian, the way he always does when Chris takes it slow like this. Chris keeps sucking more vibrant marks along his hips and his inner thighs, wanting to have Seb completely covered in evidence of what they've done. Seb spreads his legs wide, eager, staring up at Chris with huge eyes.

" _Tată, please_ ," he begs, " _Daddy._ " Chris growls, low and rumbling in his throat, and uncaps the lube, squirting it all over his fingers. He presses a kiss to Seb's inner thigh, right over a bruise just to hear the broken _"rahat"_ fall from Seb's lips. His filthy little boy, he thinks smugly as he slides one finger inside him. Seb makes a sound like he's been shot, hips shifting restlessly as he tries to get used to the breach. It isn't hard--he's done this enough that he knows how to force his muscles to relax, to just breathe, slow and even through his nose until the intrusion feels good and he starts to rock back into it. Chris adds a second just then and Seb whimpers, cock so hard and red that it hurts, spurting little bits of precome all along his chest. His skin is damp with sweat and it feels too tight, like Seb just needs to shed it and become something else, something new, something completely and totally Chris'. 

"Need you, 'm ready, please, _futai, please, Daddy, please_ ," Seb moans, louder and louder and more desperate, his hips fucking down on Chris' fingers. "Inside me now, please, I need you," he babbles, keening when Chris finally pulls his fingers out and the flared head of his cock teases lightly at his rim. He lolls his head, looking up at Chris with teary eyes. "Daddy," he says, the word stretching out into just a long breath as Chris pushes in, bottoms out in a smooth motion. Seb can barely breathe, feeling so full and so dazed, nails dug into the meat of Chris' shoulders. Chris leans forward and slants their mouths together just as he starts to move his hips, and Sebastian can barely kiss back, so lost in the way Chris presses their bodies together, the way he's brutally and competently driving Seb into the mattress. Seb wraps his legs around Chris' waist, his hands sliding up to fist in Chris' hair and he moans, sucking on Chris' tongue as it curls in his mouth, clenching with each hard thrust inside him. 

He pulls his mouth back with a loud shout when Chris' cock nudges against a spot inside him that makes him see stars, and he keens, body shaking and needy and desperate for more. 

"Think you can come from my cock alone, kid?" Chris purrs, dragging his teeth down his neck. "Think you can just take me harder until you're beggin' for it, can barely speak any fucking English, and just come like this? Can you?" Chris bites hard on his earlobe, sucking the skin, and Sebastian cries out, body arching and toes curling.

"Yes, _da_ , please, Daddy, let me, _please_ ," he babbles, all desperation and neediness and his skin has that same feeling, of being too tight and too hot and too cold at the same time, and he thinks, he thinks--

" _Now_ , kitten," Chris says, and Sebastian is gone, pleasure exploding throughout his body, his breath coming out in ragged gasps and his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He's gone, body lingering in a soft almost-limbo while he tries to come back to himself, and distantly, he can feel Chris still fucking him, slower, steady, his thumbs brushing away the tears on his cheek. His breathing is loud, he notices, and he blinks, slowly becoming aware of the tacky mess of come on his chest, and the concerned look in Chris' eyes. He opens his mouth to say something but Sebastian clenches, muscles coiling and rolling in that way he knows gets Chris every time, and sure enough, Chris captures his lips in a kiss to muffle his moan as he comes, spilling hot and slick inside him. 

Sebastian relaxes and kisses back, and he feels much more settled, more at home in his body and his skin. Like all he'd needed was for Chris to tell him to come, for _Daddy_ to tell him to come and for him to come inside him, fill him up, and he was cured. He sighs, looking up at the ceiling, happy, blissed, content. Chris leans up and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

"You're a good boy, kid," he murmurs, and Sebastian smiles, hazy and sweet. He's a good boy, you see? Daddy said so.

**Author's Note:**

> would appreciate feedback on this one because IT SCARED ME TO WRITE


End file.
